


Keep Me Warm

by wintersghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Romance, Slow Dancing, Surprise Date, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersghosts/pseuds/wintersghosts
Summary: What's better than having a lover to keep you warm on a cold winter night? Bucky does just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy holiday themed one shot.

Snow fell in thick flurries, as the stars above twinkled into existence above the New York skyline. Unlike its sister Manhattan, Brooklyn was nearly silent during the late night hours. Which was exactly why when there was soft noise coming from outside the window you were curious.

A loud _thump_ against the window starled your curiosity away as you jumped, quickly making your way to the window. Glancing at the frost covered glass, you could see the remnants of a glob of snow sliding down the pane. With furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips you looked past ice to find the culprit when a snowball hit the glass again.

The low pounding in your heart settled when you realised it was just some kids from the neighborhood messing around as usual. Without a second thought you threw the window, deciding to give those wise guys a piece of your mind. "Throw another one and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do!" You shouted towards the shadowed figure standing outside the apartment.

"Nice to see you too, Doll." The figure laughed, causing you realize it wasn't just any wise guy pranking you at midnight.

Bucky stepped forward, the light from the lamp posts illuminating his features. He looked up at you with a midchevious grin while tossing a perfectly formed snowball from one mittened-hand to the other.

"Bucky! What on earth are you doing here?" You questioned before reaching over to turn the lamp in your bedroom on.

“I’ve got a surprise for you. Any chance you can sneak out for a coupla hours?”

“Depends. Is this surprise worth my mother's fury when she flips her wig?”

Bucky’s grin grew as he dropped the snowball and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’d like to think so.”

You looked over at the clock on the wall, bitting your lower lip softly. “I’ll be right down.”

☆☆☆

“Keep ‘em closed,” Bucky whispered as he guided you carefully around a corner. You couldn't help but to giggle as you took baby steps up the stair case, not wanting to fall.

“Okay open ‘em.” He whispered as he slipped his hand into yours when he finally stopped walking behind you..

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in an attic adorned with soft lights and tinsel of different colors. In the corner stood a tiny Christmas tree, whose branches sagged beneath the weight of the ornaments hanging from them, while an old record player sat on a table next to it.

“So whad’ya think?” He asked with a nervous smile.

“I love it. Did you do all of this yourself?” You asked in awe as you looked around the small room, clutching onto Bucky's hand.

“Yeah. I borrowed the lights and stuff from my ma, and Rebecca let me borrow her record player and a few records. Got the tree from Steve's apartment,” He ran a hand through his hair. “Wanna dance?”

“Of course, I'd love to."

Bucky grinned as he let go of your hand and walked over to the record player, placing the needle on the record.

 _The snow is snowing and the wind it is blowing_  
_But I can weather the storm_  
_What do I care how much it may storm_  
_I've got my love to keep me warm_

He placed his hand on the small of your back while his other to hold your right hand. Your left hand rested on his shoulder as your eyes stayed trained on his.

 _Off with my overcoat off with my gloves_  
_Who needs an overcoat I'm burning with love_  
_My heart's on fire and the flame grows higher_

The two of you swayed back and forth in slow circles, eyes closed with your head on his shoulder as the music filled the room. You weren't exactly dancing, but neither of you seemed to mind as you lazily drifted around the center of the room.

Bucky's voice was quiet as he pressed his lips against the side of your head. “I love you,” he whispered.

A soft smile formed across your lips while you pressed yourself closer against his chest. "I love you too."

_I've got my love to keep me warm._


End file.
